


Love Me or Leave Me

by raegic



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegic/pseuds/raegic
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love Me or Leave Me

**AN:** Hi, everyone! I was planning this to be a one-shot, but I thought it is better to have this story as a separate book with few chapters for our character's development/growth lol I fell in love with the characters and one-shot would not give them justice so here we go... (thanks for the suggestions, Unnie!)

Also... this is my official entry to Wheesun!Sugar mommy sub-genre lol I feel like I'm not a true wheesun writer if I have never written about this popular sub-genre for this pairing so here you go...

PS: Mature contents on the following chapters.

I apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors, this story is unbeta'd.

* * *

_Dancing with your silhouette in the places that we met_  
_Ooh, tryna find you in the moon_  
_Paris never feels the same_  
_When the streets all call your name_  
_Ooh, so I hide in crowded rooms_  
_And I'll follow right down the river_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_To you, to you_

_~~~_

Yongsun is laying down in her big apartment in the heart of Seoul, she had it all, maybe managing artists can be a pain in the ass specially in this new generation of Korean talents but it pays well... pays a lot, and it been her greatest dream. Well... not really as a talent manager, she wanted to be a talent herself but that dreams were out of options when she started to age and still not signed to any company. She's 37 now, and established her own talent agency because it's the only way to be in the industry she loves the most... she craved to be a part of.

She can't believe she has the will to get up this morning, she walked out of her room and was greeted by an empty dark apartment. She once thought of having a pet but given the circumstances of her being a busy businesswoman, that's already out of the question. She won't risk a pet's life so she could have a company with her, isn't it? Yongsun opened her refrigerator and saw stacks of food containers labeled Mondays through Sunday. She took the one with Saturday labeled on it and took it out, placed it inside the microwave, and wait for it to cook.

This has been her life for three years now, an everyday routine of sleeping and going to work. Yongsun dreamt of working under the spotlight of the Korean entertainment industry but her luck to appear on television is not the best. Yongsun sighed as she realized that this might be her life until the day she dies. She looked at her phone, nothing. She even thinks of making a profile on a dating app but as soon as they saw her age they turn away. She's almost 40, but she does not look like her age, _She promise!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the timer of the microwave suddenly go off. Yongsun opened the lid and grab the container inside. "Oh oh oh!" Yongsun muttered as the heat under the container is felt on her fingers and when as she was searching for a tool to place the heated food the container was knocked out of her hands and spilled all over the floor. "FUCK!" Yongsun kicked the container from the floor and it bounced to the fridge to her. She tries to calm herself down but she only has herself. Yongsun hit the shower totally canceling her breakfast and she might want to call her cleaner early this week. She got out of the shower and checked her phone and saw her VP's message, she clicked the link and directed her to an article of their biggest star.

She sighed, one of the major stars from her company is now in a really big scandal, and just thinking of how she can deal with makes her exhausted. She called Hwasa's PR people earlier and made some arrangements already if they can pull out published articles. Yes, SOLAR Entertainment can just pay it off if they want to, but they wouldn't, not after Hyejin's fuck up one after another.

Yong took her phone out and dialed her VP's phone number. "Irene?"

_Yes, Yong? Are you running late today? It's already 9._

"Well, not really. I just need a day off, can I have that?"

_Uhmm, but we're in the middle of something right now, Yong. You might want to ask permission from our HR._

"I own the company..." Yong said as she sighed making sure Irene heard all of it. "Please? Can you just handle things for me, just a day... I'm so... empty right now."

_Okay, but don't turn off your phone, alright? I'll be calling if I need anything from you. Where are you going anyway?_

"Jeonju..."

_Jeonju? Why are you going there?_

"I don't know either... maybe last time I was there, I was really happy... for once."

_Just find a boyfriend or something, Yong. Let's say you're on your midlife crisis right now, and it's not like it's hard for you to have someone, you're rich and beautiful-_

"No, thank you. Anyway, it'll be just a short trip. I'll be back on Monday."

_Noted, just the weekends alright?_

"Thank you..."

When Yong finally hangs up the phone, she also asked herself... _Why Jeonju?_

It was the first place she thinks of, she's never back to Jeonju since 5 years ago... Yongsun wonders if her friend still lives there, she'll find out soon.

* * *

**5 Years Ago**

Yong is done shooting for a TV Ad as an extra, she's 32 by this time already, and it's not like she's struggling money-wise. She came from a wealthy family in Seoul, but this is what she really wants to do in life...in the spotlight. You can call her a B-List star now, but that's being generous... She actually belongs on the bottom of the C-List or on top of the D-List stars. Korea's entertainment industry is already been so crowded with so many talents, and as you age in the industry and haven't reached the A-List status yet, you'll be pushed down the ladder every time you age. Yong started auditioning to be an idol in her 20s but never got the chance to debut. Her first real job in the industry is being a supporting character on a drama series with Park Shin Hye, but the thing working with already an S-List star, celebrity on top of the food chain is you either be known for being on the same level of talent with them or they will just gonna devour your whole existence from the project, and that's what exactly happened to Yongsun. After the series, the media painted her as the lackluster supporting character of Park Shin Hye's hit drama. Her first project is her last big project... 4 years after that she's here, in Jeonju, filming a low-budget ad for an alcohol company.

"Everyone, pack up your things. We will be going back to Seoul tomorrow morning with our company tour bus, those who have cars can now freely go back to Seoul at your own expense. Thank you. Paychecks will be directed to your bank accounts." The floor manager told everyone as Yongsun watch younger D-listers go out of the set and head back to their hotel to wait for the bus tomorrow. While Yong shakes her keys from her pocket and smiles at the younger people saying bye to her. "Solar, it's always been a pleasure working with you. You're making my job easier really."

"No problem, Jin. Just always give me the longer lines, and I'll make sure to deliver."

"I know you do..."

"Please, drop the Solar, okay? I think I won't be needing to use my stage name at this point, this isn't even a stage anymore."

"What's your real name again?"

"Yongsun, Kim Yongsun."

"Well, then... Have a safe drive on your way back to Seoul, Yongsun."

"Thank you." 

Yong head straight to her car and check if all of her things were packed and good to go. Then she saw a group of younger people who she had the experience of filming with earlier, looking in her direction. Yeah... It's probably awkward to see a 32-year-old still holding for a dream that's already been...spoiled. Yong just slammed her car door and left the parking of the site. As she was driving, she felt her stomach growl. Maybe a dinner won't hurt her at this hour? She stopped at the nearest bar by the corner of the street and went straight inside. 

"What's your drink?" The bartender asked.

"Actually, do you have anything here that I can eat? I'm heading back to Seoul and I just really need a quick snack."

"Well, don't sit here in the bar. Go there on the booths and wait for a waitress to take your order."

"Thank you so much-" Yong said and she looked at the girl's name tag. "Byulyi..." The bartender smiled and Yong left and walk straight to the booths and settled herself in.

"Ma'am, may I take your order?" A waitress approached her and Yong looked at the girl. She looks too young to be working here. 

"Aren't you too young to be working here?" She blurted out. 

"I'll be too hungry to wait for someone to feed me either... So are you gonna eat or not?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you-" Yong looks for her name tag. "-Wheein."

"Your order, Ma'am?"

"Oh right..." Yong browsed the menu that Wheein gave to her. 

"This spicy cheese tteokbokki and a bottle of soju, please. One order of your dim sum too. That's all." Wheein retrieves the menu from Yong's hands and went back to the kitchen to give the cook Yong's order.

"Wina... Aren't you late for the lounge?" Byul asked over the bar when she saw Wheein walk past her. 

Wheein looked at the clock by the wall and she needs 10 more minutes before the end of her shift.

"Ah shit. Yeah, but I have to complete the lady's order. Fuck."

"You know what? Go. I'll handle this one."

"It's fine... The bar is packed. I'll just tell Seulgi-unnie later why I'm late for work." Wheein said and Byul just gave her a nod. 

"Hope she tips you well. She's from Seoul."

"I hate people from Seoul," Wheein said and Byul just laughs at her. 

"You hate everyone!"

"That is correct-" and Wheein paused when she heard the cook bells her order in. "Here we go." Wheein took the food to Yong and Yong kept staring at her. "Do you still need anything? I can call you another waitress to serve you."

"Why call another one?"

"You see... My shift is almost over. I'll be heading out soon and you're my last customer."

"Well then give me another set of these..."

"I said-"

"No... That's for you. I'll pay for it. I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. Have a dinner when you get home." Yongsun said as she gave Wheein bills. "Pay for my food and for yours, then you keep my change as the tip."

"This is too much, I can't-"

"Take it... So you won't be hungry for days."

"Thank you... I don't know who you are-"

"Yong... My name is Yong."

"Thank you, Yong. I'll repay you when I see you here again."

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Yeah... That's nothing. Thanks for this and the food. I have the next job after this so... I got to go." Yong watch Wheein remove her apron as she went to the back door. Minutes later, she saw Wheein came out. Paper bag in hand and she raises it in Yong's direction as she mouthed a thank you and go.

After a while, Yongsun is headed to the exit when she heard someone called her. "Lady from Seoul!"

Yong turned around and it's the bartender. She slides a poster to the table and smiled at Yong. "What's this?"

"I thought you might want to see my friend again. She works there, after her shift here. She sings at that lounge."

"Oh? No, it's nothing like that she's young and-"

"She's 20..."

Yongsun nods and grabs the poster from the bar and drives her way to the lounge. Yong came in and it's a more intimate setting than the bar she went it earlier. This is classier... She went to the lounge and talked to the receptionist. "Do you have an available room here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Here..." She gave Yong the pamphlet where she can choose her room. She chooses a suite. "Here are your keys, we are expecting you'll be out by 6 PM tomorrow. If you wish to extend your stay please let us know beforehand." Yongsun nodded and yup, she is not going back to Seoul yet. It's not like she has to film something important when she gets back. She went to her car and brought her things to her room before paying a visit to the lounge where Wheein is supposed to be singing. Then as she went in, she heard the most beautiful voice she ever heard her whole existence... She looked for the stage and its Wheein.

The 32-year-old lady just stood there in awe as she watches Wheein sing. She just stood there as she watches Wheein to her last song. Yong didn't even notice she's been standing there for about an hour... AN HOUR.

As soon as she saw Wheein leaves the stage, she hurried to meet her. "Wheein! Hey! Wheein!"

"Yong? Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh right, yeah... I stay here. I'll be back in Seoul tomorrow. I just had a shoot here earlier so-"

"Shoot? You're... You're an actress?"

"Well... Not really... It's a long story..."

Wheein smiled. "I have time now."

"Over dinner?"

"Didn't you already ate back there?"

"But you didn't eat yours yet, right?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to have my dinner."

"It's 1 am..."

"Yes... Could've booked another gig but tourists are slow these days."

"Eat that in my room... I can order more food if you want. Are you feeling hungry tonight?"

"Will you pay me?"

"Pay you for what?"

"Sleeping with you," Wheein said with a straight face and Yong's face turns into shock.

"Oh no. No. I'm not-"

"Oh? You're genuinely asking?"

"Yes... I just think you might need a rest for today? Look... I don't know you, you don't know me either. I just need a company tonight as a friend..."

"Okay..." Wheein said looking a bit disappointed.

"Do you need the money that much? Be my friend for tonight and I'll pay you."

"Don't you have real friends?"

"I do... But you seem disappointed I won't pay you to sleep with you."

"I was just kidding, Yong. I don't do that. I'm not THAT desperate to sleep with random people for money. Now... Where's your room?"

Yong leads the way to her room and sets the table up for Wheein. "Industry pays you well huh?" Wheein asked as she made her way to the small kitchen to reheat her food. 

"My family is just well off. The industry doesn't pay well D-List stars though." Yong said and Wheein looked at her. "My manager gets larger cut than I am. To be honest, I could manage my own career now, I booked myself in this gig and he still getting a cut from my earnings."

"Your manager sucks then. They should pay artists more because it's their craft, not theirs. See? I employ myself, I own everything I earn." Wheein said as she watches Yong finish talking to the phone and made her way to the table. 

"But I loved it. The flashing lights, the red carpet. I grew up dreaming of being there one day. Standing there." Yong said and Wheein raised her eyebrow. 

"How's that going for you then?"

"Not good."

"But do you still enjoy it?"

"When the cameras started rolling and the light hits my face, yes... But when everything is off, then there I'll feel how empty it is. What about you? Why do you work so hard?"

"First of all, I have to live. I was 14 when I was kicked out of our house when my dad knew that I was a lesbian." Wheein said and she's waiting to get a reaction of disgust from Yong but it didn't come. "I was just starting high school when I became homeless. My best friend, Byul, accepted me to their house, helped me finish high school. When we graduated I made sure to move out and carry myself from then on. I work at their bar for free to pay for what they did to me, I just got the tips as my pay working there. But people who go there love me and knows my situation and tips me well."

"And that is working perfectly well for you?"

"It's hard... But I'm getting by day by day. Meeting all ends if I just work hard like this." Wheein said and Yong just looks at her.

"Do you still have dreams you want to reach?"

"Of course... Don't we all? We live for our dreams. For me, it's the only thing that keeps me alive. I want to go to a university."

"You're still young Wheein. I'm pretty sure you'll get by if you keep working like that."

"What about you? What's your dream-" Wheein paused when they heard a knock on the door. 

"Room service."

"Oh! More food!" Yongsun announced and Wheein just looks at her as a cart of food came inside the room. Yong thanked the staff as they smiled at Wheein on their way out. "You know them?"

"I basically work here, Yong. Of course, I know them. That's a lot of food, and you already ate and I'm already eating."

"I want to talk to you more. So just eat. I'll pay you I swear." Yongsun said with a laugh and Wheein looked at her. 

"Well, that's the first..."

"Huh?"

"You laughed."

"Yes?"

"Well... Your smiles are constant, but you never really laughed."

"Ohhh... Yeah... Haven't laughed in a while." Yong said and Wheein nodded.

"Thanks for this. I hope to see you on my TV soon." Wheein said and Yong can't help but smile at this stranger who showed her attention and appreciates her. The first time in years?

"I like how you make me feel. I like that I at least made you happy today."

"Yeah? Rich people make me happy." Wheein said and Yong chuckled. "Why do you keep laughing? I'm not even trying to be funny here. You're an opportunity that happens once in a while. Of course, I'll be here for this."

"So you just do that? Play people?"

"I tell them what they want to hear. If they liked it they'll give me favors, free food, tips? Free money? I'll take it. You know, in this life, you have to be street smart to keep you alive. It's not fun, sometimes I even feel guilty telling lies, but what can I do? I'm good at it, and I earn money from it."

"Are you playing me now?"

"Yes, and you're aware of it," Wheein said and Yong did not understand why that stings a bit.

"You're a really talented person, Wheein. Why not find your luck in Seoul?"

"Yong, I'm just trying to meet all ends here with my little income. My living expenses here in Jeonju are so small I got to live and buy something for myself. Seoul? I couldn't even afford a cab ride there, to be honest. So no... I think I'm fine here."

"Hmm... I see..." Yongsun said and she just looks at Wheein. "I have a boyfriend... In Seoul."

"And?"

"Nothing... He never got me to talk like this."

"Maybe you're just on a different emotional level, we're both girls so I kind of understand you in some way. But for him? No matter how hard he tries to get to you he won't because you're not on the same level of thinking."

"He doesn't even try anymore. But he supports me, on my dreams."

Wheein laughs and shakes her head. "Maybe he shouldn't."

"What?!" Yong started to feel offended.

"I mean... How many years you've been trying? 12 right? Since 20 you were searching for THAT spotlight? That gets you nowhere. Well, you had a break, but you didn't meet the expectation the tv needs. Too bad but it's reality. Have you ever think of changing careers? Do something you're really good at?"

"I'M GOOD AT MY JOB, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"I didn't say you're not. But there are a lot better than you? One thing I learned from the streets, is that even if you're good at something, but there are more people better than you, people would never choose you. They would choose someone that is better. I'm the better singer here at Jeonju. I book shows here. I'm the better option. Are you the better option in Seoul, Yong? Have you ever asked yourself that?"

Yong stayed silent for a while. "Well, I..."

"Don't get me wrong. I trust you. You're good at your job. But they always pick someone better. How many gigs you booked yourself?"

"13? This year."

"Through your manager?"

"2."

"See? You're better than him! If you work head to head out there, you're gonna beat him."

"Oh..."

"Can't you see it? Because you never look outside the box, Yong. You let yourself be stagnant for so long, you never saw how great you are now..."

"I see..."

"Thanks for the food and for the money." Wheein winked at her. "Fire him. Manage yourself or what the fuck do you need."

"Okay..."

"Also... It's my birthday today, thanks for making it better already," Wheein said and she left. Yong just sat there for a while before she realized how her heart was beating so fast. When did it start behaving like that? 

Yong left Jeonju after hours, first thing she did when she reached Seoul is fired her manager and broke up with her boyfriend. Her friends were shocked by what she did. But what happens in Jeonju stays in Jeonju... No... She did not have the greatest sex of her life there to realize how men are fucking her life... She found the best therapy that made her realized she in it for the greater good. And she did. 5 years later she owned a company...a company that is in the middle of a big scandal at the moment.

She just needed a friend, maybe another with Wheein, to knock some sense out of her again.

* * *

"God, Wheein. What did you get yourself into?" Byul said and Wheein just walks back and forth to her small studio apartment near the hotel she's currently working at full time. She was hired as a singer at the hotel bar and a pianist at the lounge at the same hotel on weekends. 

"I didn't know okay? Fuck fuck fuck!" Wheein said as she looked at her savings. Zero.

"You shouldn't have let your parents do that to you."

"They're family, Byul! What am I suppose to do?!"

"They kicked you out for fuck sake! You're so smart Wheein, but when it comes to your parents it seems like you close your eyes to not see how awful people they are! Look! All your hard work is gone! Where are they now? They literally stole something from you. You should be calling the police right now-"

"They're fucking old, they're gonna die anyway-"

"But you're gonna use that money to go at the community college this spring. Now, it's gone! All of it!"

"FUCK!" They heard Byul's phone ringing and Wheein looked at her. "You should probably go to the bar now, I'll need to get to the hotel in a bit too."

"Go to the police."

"No."

"Hey mom, yes I'll be back, Wheein just got a bit of a situation here."

 _Well, honey. There's someone looking for you and Wheein here-wait-..._ Byul heard a rustling at the other end of the line. _She said she's Yong? Do you know someone named Yong?_

"Yong? I don't know a Yong, Ma-" when Wheein heard the name her head snapped in Byul's direction.

"Yong?"

"Did you know her?"

"Remember the night before my birthday? Like... I don't know... 5 years ago? The lady from Seoul. She tipped me a hundred bucks and gave me another hundred for hanging out with her?"

"Wait... You really just hang out with her?"

"Yes... She just feeds me and gave me money." 

"Why the fuck is she here? After 5 years? Searching for you? You did not even spend a whole day with her." Byul said while laughing at Wheein who looks so confused.

"I don't know either... but I remembered her so well because she's very kind to me. I'm gonna meet her."

"You sure she's not dangerous or anything? Like a syndicate ring or something?"

"I don't think so, she does not look like that."

Byul and Wheein hurried to Byul's family-owned bar.

"What about your stolen money?" Byul asked Wheein as they pull up the driveway of the bar.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go to the police, stealing is a crime, Wheein."

"But they're my parents! Okay? Can we stop talking about this?"

"I just wanted to help you, you've been saving it for college and now-"

"Byulyi, please..."

"Alright, I'll stop."

They went inside and Byul greeted her mom by the kitchen and Wheein gave the lady a kiss as well.

"Where's is Yong, Ma?" Wheein asked Byul's mother when they took Wheein with them, they treat the young girl like family, making Byul and Wheein grew up like sisters.

"She's by the booth on the far left, you'll find her there. Who is she, Wheenie?"

"An old friend..."

"Okay, don't forget you have to go to work in 30 minutes okay?"

Wheein nervously made her way to where Yong is waiting for her and she finally saw the older girl and Wheein smiled. "Yong? It's been a long time, Hi!"

Yong's head immediately whipped to the sound of Wheein's voice. "Oh, Wheein! Phew! I thought you'll forget about me!"

"Of course not. What brings you back to Jeonju? Haven't seen you on my TV since. What happened?"

"Oh! I'm sure you don't." Yongsun said smiling. Wheein slide to the seat across Yong still can't help but smile. "You look so grown!"

"Of course, Yong." Wheein smiled. "If it's not obvious, I'm 25 now."

"You look good..."

"Thanks, you look nice as well...and richer. What brings you here?"

"I just need a time off, I'm just-"

"Looking for a friend again?"

Yongsun smiled sheepishly and she can feel her blushing, Wheein grew up to be this gorgeous woman. _Should I scout her?_ "If the rates aren't high, then yes." This made Wheein laugh.

"How's Seoul?" Wheein asked trying to have a conversation with her old friend.

"Seoul is fine..."

"Are you?"

"Well, I have put up a business that is actually doing good, something I would never do if someone did not knock some sense out of me..." Yongsun said and her eyes were just trained to Wheein, Wheein being able to read people knows exactly what Yong was thinking.

"And you still feel unhappy?"

"What?! I didn't say that-"

"I know... but it translates in your face. 5 years and still no friend to talk to?"

"I do... but it's not something the one we had before." Wheein's mind is wandering but she's trying to push it aside.

"We hanged out not even a full day, Yong."

"I like spending time with you..."

"Thank you?"

Wheein felt a bit weird, how Yong is making her feel at the moment. Sure they've talked before, but it's not like she's going to have something more than talking with Yong? 

_Please, she's what? 12 years older than me?_

_But she's rich!_

_Who are you?_

_I'm you but smarter!_

_What?_

_I'm the Wheein in your head and don't you think that Yong being here after you got robbed is not a..._

_a what?_

_A CHANCE! You dumb hoe!_

_Chance of what?_

_She can change your life! She's rich! She can buy our life if she wants to!_

_What do you mean?_

_Use her! Like we use people to live!_

_Oh hell no!_

_Why?!_

_She's good at us!_

_Exactly! She'll give us a chance to have our life change and you give her favors!_

_Favors?! What do you mean by that!?_

_Provide her that things she doesn't have!_

_And that is?_

_Happiness... Attention... Care... Sex-_

_STOP!_

_What?_

_I cant!_

_Why?_

_BECAUSE SHE OLD!_

_BUT SHE'S RICH! IMAGINE WHEEIN! PLEASE!_

_I'm not gonna use her-_

"Wheein? Are you okay?" Wheein was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yongsun called her name. "I'll see you later? I mean if you are not busy. Do you have time today? I'll be here for the weekend."

_Just do it Wheein..._

_No!_

"I have work today, Yong. I work full-time now at a hotel. I sing during weekdays and I play piano on weekends."

"Don't you have free time? So we can... Chat?"

_TONIGHT! SAY YES!_

_NO!_

"Uhm..."

_THINK ABOUT THE LIFE SHE CAN GIVE YOU!_

_I have nothing to offer!_

_OH, WE GOT LOTS TO OFFER! SEE HER LATER!_

_FUCK!_

"Tonight? After work? How's that sound?"

_See? Good job, Wheein!_

_Get the fuck out of my head! NOW!_

"Great! Help me check in on that hotel then."

"Sure..." Wheein said smiling while she's internally smacking herself, if she's really gonna do this, she needs to commit and not hurt this woman!

She knew no other way of reaching her dreams. Manipulating and lying were all she ever known in her life, to get by her life for 25 years. Surely, there was some way she could leave Jeonju, if she finishes and gets a degree she can probably afford to live in cities with higher-paying jobs. But that was taken from her as well. Now... It's all or nothing.

Wheein took a deep breath and smiled as she keeps repeating to herself.

_Lie and Manipulate..._

"My car's outside. I'll drive us there." Wheein and Yongsun exit the bar as Byul look at them giving Wheein a disapproving look. 

"How are you been doing, Yong?"

"I'm fine... more than fine. I just wanted to show you my gratitude really, what you did to me five years ago, changed my life. I don't know why a stranger had to do that to me, but Wheein, I owe everything I have right now to you..."

"Everything? Nah I don't think so, you did that to yourself, whatever that is,"

"Okay, then maybe some of it,"

Wheein laughs, "Did you finally fire your manager?"

"The first thing I did when I went back to Seoul was firing him..."

"First thing huh? There's a second?"

"Yeah, broke up with my boyfriend,"

"WHAT? You told me he did support you."

"Yeah, and he kept me in my comfort zone. Life and energy wasted for years."

"Didn't you even think about it twice? Like you might need him along the way-"

"No... I realized I don't need him. I keep him because I need someone to support me, to tell me what I'm doing is good-"

"And that's what exactly what he provided you? I'm confused..."

"I seriously don't want to talk about him anymore..."

"Well, then your new man? How is he?"

"No one... I've been in zero relationships since. I promised that I'll focus on myself after that,"

_The luck is on our side!!!_

"And you did?"

"Uh huh... and my business."

"Business?" Wheein asked and they stopped at the parking lot of the Hotel where Wheein is working.

"The reason why you haven't seen me on TV since."

"Oh... I see,"

"Hm hmm... I own a small talent agency now."

Wheein looked at Yong, to make sure she's not fucking kidding, "Own a what now?"

"I had to attend 18 months of class at the University though, and after that, I did decide to start my own talent company, for TV and Music," Yongsun said and Wheein knows she hit the jackpot with Yongsun, she'll take her out of Jeounju. No matter what.

_Lie and Manipulate_

"Wow, that is so... I'm so proud of you, Yong. I didn't know that one night of conversation can change your life," Wheein said and she pulled Yong into a tight hug. The older woman felt her heart raised from what Wheein did. Wheein suddenly pulls from the hug as she looked at Yong, shaking at her gaze. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's just... I never got to have someone to celebrate my successes with, it feels good."

"What do you mean? Clearly, you have a family..."

"I do, but I am never my older sister, so..."

"Huh?"

"I was the daughter who exists without a use to them, let's just say that they look people in the entertainment industry as...lesser."

"But it's your passion?"

"It's always profession over passion in our home..."

_Let me give you the love you never received, Yong!_

_Do you love her?_

_Of course not! We are gonna pretend we do though. For our future!_

"I'm sorry to hear that, and for the hug, I forgot to hug you that night though, to also show my gratitude, for what you've provided me,"

"Two hundred bucks?"

"Still-" Wheein paused, when she saw Yong held on her wheels tighter, she's desperate, she needs it. She needs Yong... Yong's power and money. Wheein took Yong's hands and Yong's eyes grew wide.

_Do we really need to do this-_

_YES! Do it! Seal the deal!_

_You are disgusting!_

_I am you!_

"Wheein what are you-" the older woman was cut midsentence when she felt a pair of lips touched hers, softer than any other lips she had kissed before, Yong felt Wheein tugged her hands closer and Yong can't help but gave in. She didn't know this is how her unfinished business will end, but she didn't hate what's happening either.

Wheein might have an inclination to be with a woman rather than a man-never with a man- but she did not like Yong at all this way, in a sexual way, she's not her type, but sure... At least Yong is not a man. When she heard Yong moaned in between their kisses which Yong equally returned to Wheein, she knew she's in. All she needs to do now is for Yong to like her that much and ask her to come with her back to Seoul. 

Wheein broke the kiss and made sure to wipe Yong's lips first, then the older woman's cheeks. "I wished I did that too five years ago..."

"Wheein..."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, if you still up for that dinner after work just ask for me. I have to go and time in, I'm sorry..." Wheein left the car and gently closed the door after her.

Wheein meant her words, she's really sorry for using Yong, but her life gave her no choice, if there is no spoon that is feeding her, you better damn bet Wheein would lick the damn knife for a better life. Wheein wipes her lips as she walks towards the employee's entrance, and spit on the ground. She did not like kissing Yong, she better make sure to ready herself to stomach the next encounter... _She was just too old for my liking, I may be poor but good god I still have my preferences._

Wheein left the older lady feeling taken advantage but she welcomed her to do that, Wheein is a really beautiful girl and really talented, yes, Yong must have admired her when they were talking but not to this extent. Yong was shocked but she never felt desirable before, especially to someone pretty, young, and smart like Wheein.

Yongsun kept repeating Irene's words, to go and find herself a boyfriend, but what if Wheein is the answer to all her problems, Wheein gave her the answer to her problems before, and they wouldn't even see each other if they are not meant to meet again, Wheein could've gone somewhere untraceable or Yong could've stayed in Seoul and never think of coming back to Jeonju, maybe this is why she insisted going back to Jeonju... For Wheein. She'll find out later... she may not love Wheein yet this way, but she can try. _It looks too dangerous to fall in love with someone like Wheein, young, wild, free-spirited, strong-willed... but she has everything I needed at the moment. She's smart like no other one ever impressed me liked this before. Wheein is an adventure I would gladly take._

Yong has been thinking since she got into her room what she'll do. She never had any relationship with a girl before, sure she might have been checking out some through years of being in the industry but that's it. She never really imagined having a relationship with one before. Yong grew up with the finer things in life, but Wheein didn't, Wheein's scarred and bruised all her life. Abandoned at a young age, Yongsun felt scared a bit. Her family is not gonna like her, her background, her lack of education... and the fact that Wheein's gay. It's just normal now for Yong to think ahead since it's how she took advantage of having this gift in the industry. She's always five or seven steps ahead of her competitions. She'll have a lot of complications if she takes Wheein...

_But Wheein makes me feel good..._

_Wheein makes me feel desired..._

She was knocked out of her bubble when she heard knocks on her door. She opened it and Wheein has a bag with her. "Dinner? I promised you last time I'll repay you, didn't I?"

Yongsun smiled and nods and gave Wheein her way. "Thank you, that's thoughtful of you Wheein."

"I was hoping you'll watch me play, but you didn't come down."

"Wait, is it night already?"

"Yes it is nighttime already," Wheein laughed as she draws her attention to Yongsung. "What have you been doing here all day?"

"Just... Stuff..."

"Stuff?" Wheein asked and Yongsun nodded. "Overthinking, perhaps?" Wheein said and Yong pouted like Wheein just read her mind. "Yong, I said I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Now, let's go back to being friends talking. Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Yong did not expect that. She thought they'll talk about their feelings tonight, but I guess that isn't happening? What feelings are Wheein gonna talk about when there's none in the first place?

"Thank you for that wonderful dinner, Wheein." Yong said and she watches Wheein gather all the dishes and wash them for her. "What's left in the bags?"

"Oh I thought you could use some food here, you'll be leaving Monday morning right? You can cook this for tomorrow. I just really want to pay you back for what I owed you~" Wheein slowly stopped talking when she saw Yong smiling. "What?"

"That is very thoughtful, Wheein, but the thing is... I can not cook." Yongsun said and Wheein turned the faucet off and fully gave her undivided attention to Yong. 

"You can't what?"

"I can't cook. I don't cook... At all."

"Rice?"

"Nah."

"Meat stew?"

"Nah uh..."

"Are you serious? What about eggs?"

"Not the best... Burnt it once never did it again." 

"And you're how old now?"

"37? Excuse me but that does not-"

"You're 37 years and can't cook rice? Or even making an egg edible?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're gonna die in an apocalypse, then how are you eating?"

"I hire a cook who cooks for me on a weekly basis. She would visit my house and cook a week's worth of my food."

"Oh no..." Wheein said and she took everything out from the bag, this is her chance to show Yong what she can put on the table. Yong has to take her in. She has to. 

_Lie and manipulate_

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking your breakfast. Just reheat this in the microwave tomorrow morning. How about rice rolls? Do you eat those?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Wheein wore the apron in the kitchen the hotel provided as Yong tries to watch her and learn(?). Wheein saw Yong was watching her so she did everything she could to look like a pro. "I did learn how to cook because well... You know the story. Cooked home meals are much cheaper than the ones you can buy in the convenience store."

Yong watches Wheein cook for almost an hour and smiled. "I want to eat it now," Yong said and Wheein looked at her. "It smells so good."

"But this is for your breakfast, Yong," Wheein said but Yong pouted.

"But I want to eat that now." She whined and insisted.

Wheein smiled. "Alright, eat that, I'll just grab you some breakfast on my way here tomorrow." 

"Thank you," Yong said as she eats the rice rolls. "Are you going?"

"Yes. It's already getting late. I'll see you tomorrow-"

"Stay the night..."

"Huh?"

"Stay..."

"Yong, what happened earlier-"

"Yes, I know, you're sorry. I get it." Yong closed the lid of the container and set the rice rolls aside. She washed her hands over the faucet and slowly made her way to Wheein. "But why did you do it? If you're sorry about it, what made you do it in the first place?"

_What do you want to hear from me, Yong? Tell me._

"But, Yong-"

"What? Why? Why you suddenly regret it? Because I'm older than you? Much older than you? Because I'm 12 years older than you huh? Is that it?"

"Of course not, why would you say that? I just think you're- I'm really not..."

"You think I'm what? Wheein?"

"I think you're hot okay? I'm sorry, it's very immature of me-" Wheein stopped when she felt Yong's getting closer. "We can't okay?"

"Why not?"

"You're everything, Yong. Clearly, you don't deserve someone who's broken. Okay? I was just being delusional earlier. I am not what you deserve. My heart is cold, it's broken, it's relentless. You did not deserve someone like me."

"That was you before, Wheein. I can fix you. Let me fix you." _I am begging you Wheein, I don't want to feel lonely anymore. I can learn to love you... Please kiss me again._

"Yong, no. I’m broken and the cracks run deeper than you'd imagine, there is no _fixing_ me, Yong." _Beg for me Yong, beg for me. Want me. Ask me to be with you and I swear I'll give you everything you need to be happy and succeed in life. My life has no meaning anyway, I am giving it to you, just give me a life better than this. I am ready. Want me. Beg for me._

"But you're still beautiful. These scars make you who you are, the girl I hope to love, I'll take you as you are. Wheein..."

_Say it, Yong. Say it. I promise you that you will never feel lonely anymore. I will cook for you, take care of you. Hell, I can be your trophy wife if you want me to. Just get me out of this hell hole._

"Come with me to Seoul..."

"What?"

"Come with me... I don't know what I'm doing either, we may get a few looks but I think everything happens for a reason."

_Yes, Yong, you came into my life the moment I hit rock bottom._

"I'll continue pursuing my happiness, even if for now, I have no idea what the future is trying to make me do. I'm happy here. I enjoyed your company so much. I want to leave this place and bring you with me. If you let me..." Yong leaned down and kissed Wheein's forehead. Wheein felt like her skin is going to crawl out of her body as the kiss sends shivers down her spine... It was... Gross...

"Yong, you are not thinking right,"

"I may be hard to love-"

"I'm sure you are not hard to love, Yong, you just asked the wrong person to try,"

"Can you try?" Yong asked and Wheein's breathing hitched, this is it, this is where she has to decide. Yongsun held Wheein's hands and kissed it, she brought it to her chest as she wait for the younger girl's answer.

_Lie and Manipulate_

"You were the only one brave enough to kiss my scars...Why do you even like me? Have you found something that I can't see?"

"Years ago, I could never have imagined finding someone who made all my past struggles feel worth it. Someone who makes my heart swell up despite all the holes and whose hands fit mine so perfectly and hold mine so tightly. I didn't know that anyone else could give me something to lose again and have me be over-the-moon happy about it. Clearly, you're making me feel things, Wheein. Things I never thought I'll need, you are the last piece I hope for in my life."

"Kiss me once again, and I'll decide," Wheein said, she needed Yongsun to want her, need her, so she won't just discard her easily when she felt that Wheein is just _lying._

Yongsun brushed her hands to Wheein's face, so soft, so tender, it was the opposite of who Wheein is on the inside. Yongsun slowly leans forward and gives Wheein a peck.

 _This woman is dry,_ Wheein thought to herself _but you see? Out of desperation, I'll do this for you, you want to be desired? Do you want attention? Do you want to feel young?_

Wheein pulled Yongsun out of the kitchenette and pulled her at the center of the room. "Sit..." Wheein instructed Yong and the older woman obeyed like a puppy thirsty for affection. Wheein leaned down and started kissing Yong. This is the make-or-break performance of her life, she would perform well that Yong would want her in her life. The sound of Yong and Wheein's low moans as they pushed and pulled one another against the couch, Wheein finally pushed Yong to the couch that made Yong land on her back.

Yongsun wrapped her arms around Wheein's neck as the younger woman possessively clung to the Yongsun's waist as their tongues invaded each other's mouths deeply and hungrily while hands strayed everywhere and anywhere they could.

Yongsun had forgotten this feeling, or maybe she'd never had it. But it felt good to be desired again or maybe for the first time. The desperation and hunger in Wheein's beautiful brown eyes set the older woman off. She had never had anyone look at her that way. Yong saw the hunger on Wheein's that strikes fear in her chest, but she pushed it aside. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not, but each time Wheein's hands would hold her a little tighter or her tongue would delve into her mouth, Yongsun felt alive and wanted again.

Wheein's teeth slid against Yongsun's lower lip, pulling it away briefly before sucking on it causing the older woman to moan deep in her throat. Wheein goes down and started tracing from Yong's lips to her jaw... to her neck.

"Ohhh, Wheein..." Yongsun moaned lowly, so silent Wheein barely heard her name being uttered, back against the couch as Wheein hovered on top of her, pinning her to the couch. Wheein pushed herself even closer to Yong as she let her hands travel to Yong's waist to her hips and land soft and sensual kisses on Yong's neck. "Wheein... please..." Yongsun moaned louder, this time Wheein heard her, her face on Yong's neck and her ears just below Yong's mouth. Yongsun's sensations are turned on, she can feel her whole body giving in.

However, upon hearing her name, Wheein shot back, her chest heaving, as she stared down in horror at the panting woman. Wheein felt dizzy and lost, what the hell did she just do? All she wanted was to convince Yongsun to take her to Seoul with her, she just wanted to prove to Yongsun that she would do all the things Yong wants her in return to give her a better life, a better life than what she has in Jeonju. 

_But kissing Yong? Plying this woman's feelings? The woman who is kind enough to help her. She was disgusted by the fact that she's exchanging kisses with this woman, but she's even more disgusted how she's doing this act to the only person who willingly is helping her out of kindness._

Every time Wheein think about what she's doing and what she's trying to achieve, her stomach would roll uncomfortably and she fought down nausea.

"Wheein? Did I do something wrong?" Yongsun asked when she felt Wheein just abruptly stopped.

"I'll go with you to Seoul..."

"Oh? Okay then. Is there anywhere you need to stop first?"

Wheein stood up, leaving Yongsun wanting on the couch. Yongsun sat up straight, fixed herself, and looked at Wheein. The younger woman nodded and gave Yong a shy smile. "I'll just get my things and say my good bye to Byul and her mom..."

"Okay, I feel like that's necessary. I'll wait for you here tonight-"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning..."

"That will work too... Do whatever you want before _we_ go then," Yongsun said and she felt a bit uneasy, but Wheein immediately caught that and she slowly walks towards the couch where Yongsun was sitting kneeled in front of Yongsun.

"Yong... I love the way you love with all your heart. You might have been broken so many times, yet you still present your newly-healed heart exposed and vulnerable each time. The world will tell you it's stupid and naive, but it makes you stronger and I like you for it. There are few genuinely good people in the world, Yong, and you are one of them." Wheein cupped Yong's face and gave the older woman a tender kiss. "I'll see you in the morning..."

Yongsun just smiled and watch Wheein leave the room, she was too caught up with Wheein's words that she wasn't able to say her bit. Yongsun just smiled. "In all your brokenness, Wheein, why I feel like you're still too good for me?"

~~~

_Did I let go of your hand for a castle made of sand_  
_Ooh, that fell into the blue_  
_I went following the sun to be alone with everyone_  
_Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room_  
_And I'll follow right down the river_  
_Where the ocean meets the sky_  
_To you, to you_

* * *

**AN:** So how was it? I'll try my best to finish this fast so that we can all be happy before WHOLO lmao. I'll see you all on the next one! Thanks for reading! <3

PS: I'll be using Little Mix songs because I can. lmao


End file.
